RWBY Alone in the Woods
by tandemX
Summary: Oneshot de RWBY Spoiler de la temporada 6 Una historia de Oscar (esta muy olvidado este personaje aunque tiene muchas seguidoras) No hay mucho que decir, pasen a leerlo y veran de que trata Disculpen las faltas de ortografia pero no tengo word y lo tuve que escribir en bloc de notas


Habia sido un dia bastante pesado, el recorrido hasta aqui fue agotador para todos, tanto que incluso Ruby se veia agotada y eso es tan extraño de ver en ella. A pesar de que no hace mucho comence a viajar con el equipo RWBY, JNPR y Qrow ya siento que los conozco bastante bien o al menos lo suficiente para saber que esa fatiga de Ruby es muy extraño de ver; y no, no es que me fije demasiado en como es, es solo que de todos ella es la mas energica, tal vez solo compitiendo por ese puesto con Nora.

En fin el dia acabo y a pesar del descubrimiento macabro en la cabaña y en todo el pueblo podemos descansar un poco y en mi caso tratar de despejarme un poco la mente ya que apenas me estaba acostumbrando a escuchar la voz de Ozpin y nos deja, vaya situaciones que me tocan.

Creo que nunca me habia alegrado tanto de ir a dormir, realmente me hace falta descanzar, el viaje ha sido dificil y agotador por lo que hasta el piso es comodo y nadie se quejo de compartir la sala para dormir por hoy. Unas cobijas en el piso y todos dispersos en el suelo, excepto por Ruby y Yang que comparten su cama improvisada justo a mis pies, Yang al lado de Ruby, que suertuda... no se lo que me pasa pero desde hace dias he pensado en las chicas, y no solo por que antes casi no convivia con mujeres de mi edad, sino por que las noto demasiado y en especial a una de ellas y hasta ahora evitaba todo lo posible pensar en situaciones o cosas que podrian mal interpretarse por miedo a que Ozpin oiga todo lo que pienso pero ahora que se fue solo me limita el saber que su tio podria molerme a golpes tan facil si supiera de mis no tan puros pensamientos.

Uff mis hormonas... por su culpa puedo morir a manos de una de las chicas o Qrow.

Bueno, como dicen "mañana sera otro dia" cierro los ojos para al fin dormir y suelto un suspiro que espero se lleve todas estas preocupaciones al menos por un tiempo pero al exalar oigo el movimiento de unas cobijas "rayos" me auto regaño mentalmente pensando que desperte a una de las chicas, mantengo los ojos cerrados esperando que crean estoy dormido y que fue algo involuntario, mi timidez aun no me deja intractuar del todo con ellas.

No escucho quejas por lo que pienso que funciono mi plan y me dispongo a dormir cuando siento un peso sobre mi que me hace sacar un poco de aire, abri los ojos al tiempo que trataba de incorporarme alerta hasta que una mano se poso en mi boca y me freno en seco. En cuanto mis ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz del cuarto distingui de quien era la silueta que estaba sobre mi y de no tener su mano en mi boca hubiera gritado de sorpresa al ver a Ruby sentada a horcajadas sobre mi.

Y asi me quede unos momentos, quieto bajo Ruby en la obscuridad y con la sorpresa que trato de salir por mi garganta agitandome el corazon que no paraba de latir fuerte. Quieto por que no podia hacer nada mas que mirarla en silencio mientras pensaba en o bien que se sentia estar en esta posicion; esta posicion tan comprometedora y peligrosa... esto me alarmo y tuve que voltear a todos lados para ver si corria peligro pero no, todas seguian dormidas, incluso Calavera dormia comodamente en el sillon, ella y Yang eran las unicas que podrian vernos en esta ubicacion del cuarto, aunque eso no evitaba el riesgo de que cualquiera despertara y nos viera asi

El miedo me invadio al pensar en eso y vi a Ruby a los ojos, no quise hablar para no despertar a nadie pero creo que mis ojos hablaban por mi y le decian cuanto miedo tenia. Por desgracia creo que otra parte de mi tambien hablaba en mi lugar ya que a pesar del miedo la sensacion de tenerla sentada sobre mi era tan deliciosa que no pude evitar que la ereccion que se estaba formando se notara cada vez mas.

Y asi con mi mirada aterrada fija en ella levante mis manos con direccion a sus caderas con la intencion de quitarla suavemente pero no pude, las manos me emezaron a temblar antes de tocarla, vi sus caderas con esa falda corta y no me senti capaz de tomarla y quitarla, despues de todo creo que soy debil.

Ella en cambio vio mis intensiones y se removio un poco para sentarse un poco mas inclinada hacia mi, cosa que debo decir se sintio muy bien, y ya estando mas cerca se quito la mano de la boca y tuve a esperanza de que me explicara que rayos estaba haciendo, pero en lugar de explicarme algo se llevo el dedo indice a la boca y me hizo una mueca para que me quedara en silencio, mueca que debo decir en este momento se veia tan sexi en ella que hizo palpitar un poco la indiscreta ereccion que tenia.

El color se me subio al rostro y ni siquiera pude pensar que tal vez no lo habia notado por que era imposible, con lo delgada que es la tela de su ropa interior no solo es seguro que lo noto sino que tambien parecia agradarle ya que dio un respingo casi imperseptible y comenzo a frotarse un poco contra mi.

Al sentir este movimiento de ella puse mis manos en sus caderas de forma automatica sin poner nada de fuerza, solo las deje ahi, por un lado queria que parara por que nos podian descubrir y ademas por que con unos simples roces yo ya estaba tan caliente que me daba vergüenza que viera que era un simple niño sin experiencia, que si lo era pero me daba bastante vergüenza; y por otro lado no queria que parara, podia sentir como se frotaba contra mi en movimientos suaves y calidos mientras sus pechos rebotaban lo poco que sobre salia de su corset, era hipnotico.

Solte un gemido a lo bajo y me perdi unos segundos en la sensacion, tiempo en el que no despegue la vista de su escote, detalle que ella noto y me hizo girar la cabeza para ya no mirarla, pase de la verguenza a la sorpresa cuando con su mano me giro al frente de nuevo para que la viera de nuevo solo que ahora llevo sus manos a la hebilla del corset para desabrocharlo al igual que las tiras que lo amarraban.

Me quede observandola descaradamente ya que no podia apartar la vista de nuevo, ella estaba sobre mi con el corset abierto y los pechos al aire, mirandome con una sonrisa y los ojos mas brillantes que habia visto en mi vida, todo esto mientras seguia con su movimiento de cadera. Y ahi estaba yo inmovil viendo como ahora los pechos rebotaban libremente a su suave ritmo.

Ya lo sospechaba pero ahora estaba seguro sus pechos son mas grande de lo que aparentan, son mucho mas pequeños que los de Yang pero pueden ser igual de grandes que los de Blake solo que no lo parecen por el corset. Ya habia observado el tamaño de cada una de ellas, no pude evitarlo soy un hombre y todas estan muy bien desarrolladas.

Muy bien desarrolladas y en buena forma, Ruby no habia bajado el ritmo en todo este tiempo y yo sin hacer nada disfrutando el contacto y la vista como el niño inexperto que soy. No se que pasa pero no quiero que se termine, la vista de los pechos libres de Ruby y su sexo humedo restregandose en mi es lo unico que me importa por ahora.

Es tan delicioso y hermoso que cuando se detiene mi cerebro tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y notar que detuvo el movimiento pero no sus manos que toman las mias y las llevan de un movimiento rapido a sus pechos y las sostienen ahi. Primero el instinto me gana y aprietan los suaves echos que tengo enfrente y luego mi cerebro reacciona tratando de quitarlas de ahi. El intento falla por que ella me sostiene y hace que le recorra los pechos con las manos, sus pechos suaves, blancos y grandes que hasta hoy solo habia podido ver disimuladamente.

No puedo evitarlo y ella empieza a soltar mis manos que por cuenta propia ya la estaban recorriendo y hasta pellizcando sus pezones. Parecia como si tuvieran vida propia por como la recorrian con caricias suaves, apretones firmes y pellizcos leves que terminaban con quejidos suaves de parte de ella.

No se cuanto tiempo tenia queriendo hacer todo esto sin la minima esperanza de hacerlo.

Se veia tan deliciosa que mi boca llego hasta su pezon de un movimiento rapido e inesperado para los dos que nos hizo soltar un suspiro ahogado, ella sin perder el ritmo de su montura y yo sin apartar la boca de su pecho, su dulce y encantador pecho.

Mi mano se dirigio al par desatendido mientras yo lamia y succionaba suave y fuerte a la vez su pecho izquierdoy me perdia en la suavidad de su cuerpo. No ponia atencion a nada mas por lo que me tomo de sorpresa cuando senti algo de libertad en el area de mi cintura gracias a que Ruby desabrocho mi pantalon sin que me diera cuenta.

La sensacion me dio un escalofrio leve seguido de uno bastante fuerte causado por su mano entrando por mi ropa interior. Me detuve mientras pasaba el escafrio y ella terminaba de meter la mano hasta rozar mi muy inchado e inexperto pene necesitado de atenciones.

Dirigi mi vista al pantalon abierto para enseguida llevarla a los ojos de ella, que estaban ocupados viendo como mi pene salia erguido de entre toda esa ropa estobosa hasta quedar completamente fuera del pantalon y rodeado solo con sus manos, manos que empezaron a frotarlo con un ritmo lento que fue tomando fuerza poco a poco. Era la sensacion mas deliciosa que habia tenido en mi vida.

Al estabilizar el ritmo levanto la mirada hacia mis ojos y nos miramos un momento, acto seguido la tome de la cara y la bese, fue un beso corto pero no tan malo como esperaba considerando que era el primero que daba.

Supongo que le gusto por que perdio el ritmo de sus manos, aunque no por mucho ya que aparto una de sus manos y siguio su labor a la misma velocidad e intensidad de antes, cosa que le agradeci con una ligera sonrisa y llevando mi mano de nuevo a su rostro esperando besarla de nuevo, cosa que no paso ya que ella me detuvo y empezo a guiarme hacia abajo, mas especifico hacia abajo de su falda.

Eso fue todo lo que pude soportar, el tener mi mano tan cerca de su centro que sentia perfectamente el aclor aunque aun no lo tocaba me llevo al limite y sin querer termine en su mano mientras daba un jadeo que no pude reprimir y cerraba fuerte los ojos.

Mi respiracion se agito un poco y abri los ojos de golpe pensando en lo vergonzoso de todo esto y sin saber que decir. Pense que seria imposible disculparme por algo asi cuando note que estaba acortado con la respiracion agitada y sin Ruby encima. Parpadee varias veces y trate de estabilizar mi respiracion mientras me levantaba apoyado en mi codo y viendo hacia todas las direcciones buscandola, y si ahi estaba, acostada junto a su hermana dormida, igual que todas las demas.

Me deje caer en lo que esa noche era mi cama y me cubri los ojos con la parte interna de mi brazo. Un sueño, solo un sueño. Lleve mi mano a la entrepierna y note que no fue solo un sueño, fue un sueño humedo.

Suspire una vez mas y todas las emociones del sueño me invadieron a una velocidad impresionante mientras me moria de vergüenza.

Este viaje va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense.


End file.
